


Helping

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little help goes a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything just letting them play.
> 
> Unconventional pairing but hopefully comes across okay. This is just an experiment but I was curious where it would take me.

One afternoon while Ryan was off doing work detail Cyril made his way to the TV and sat next to Miguel. He looked at Miguel watching Miss Sally and turned to the TV. After Miss Sally was over Cyril asked quietly, “Can we talk please?”

“What about Cyril?” Miguel asked uninterested.

“Can we go up to my pod?”

“You’re not going to go crazy are you? Where’s O’ Reily at anyways?”

“Work.”

“Let’s go Cyril.”

The two started up the stairs until Toby came over and asked, “Cyril you know how Ryan doesn’t want anyone else in your pod. What are you doing?”

“Talking. It’s okay Toby.”

Miguel looked at Toby and said, “I’m not going to hurt him Beecher. Send word to O’ Reily if you want to.”

“I will and we’ll see how fast he comes back from the kitchen.”

Miguel just smirked and said to Cyril, “Let’s go Cyril. You wanted to talk in private.”

“Yeah I do.” He went up the stairs and into their pod. Miguel followed after Cyril and closed the door after he entered the O’ Reily’s space.

He swept his eyes over the pod and saw it was in immaculate condition. “What do you need to talk about Cyril?”

“I’ve been having bad dreams that Ryan doesn’t know about.” Cyril replied looking at his hands.

“Why doesn’t he know about them? I thought you guys shared everything.”

Cyril shook his head and said, “He doesn’t talk to me about anything but keeping me safe. He doesn’t know certain things that go on with me.”

“What do you mean Cyril?”

“I think about the things that Vern did to me and I look at what Toby and Chris do. I’m confused. Ryan says those things are wrong but I don’t know. Are they?”

“What Toby and Chris do isn’t really bad but Vern, he’s bad. Forget Vern okay Cyril. He hurt you and wants to keep hurting you.”

Cyril looked at Miguel’s features and said, “I’ll try.”

“Come here Cyril.” Miguel said softly. Cyril walked over to him and Miguel rested his hands gently on his shoulders. He wanted Cyril to make the first move and Cyril did pulling him into a hug. He buried his face in Miguel’s neck and Miguel stroked his hair. “It’ll be okay mi perrito.”

Cyril lifted his head and he asked, “What does that word mean?”

Miguel ran his fingers over Cyril’s cheeks and said, “My puppy. That’s what you remind me of.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Yeah Cyril. It’s good.”

“Okay you can call me that.” Cyril grinned and Miguel wanted to run his fingers over the man’s lips but decided not to just yet.

“Listen Cyril let me think about some things and I’ll find you again okay. I’ll try to help you.”

“Thanks Mig…Mig.” Cyril frowned.

“Call me Alvarez if you can’t pronounce Miguel.”

“Okay Alvarez. I’ll practice the other.”

“You do that. I’ll see you later Cyril.”

“Bye.” Cyril hugged him quickly and let go before sitting on his bunk.

Miguel ran his hand over his hair before leaving the pod and closing the door. He went to the stairs and saw Ryan and Toby coming up the stairs. “What’d you do to my brother?”

“Nothing. He came to me for help.”

“About what?”

“Sex. He says he’s been having bad dreams that he doesn’t tell you about.”

“Why does he need help with that?”

“He might have the mind of a child but he was and is a man who’s trying to gain some of his identity back.”

“Don’t hurt him.”

“I don’t plan on it O’ Reily. He’s your brother. I might be suicidal but that’s not my kind of thing.” Then Miguel went down the stairs and into his own pod.

Toby turned to Ryan and said, “You trust Alvarez with your brother?”

“Yeah. He’s not completely gone and knows who I might approve of, he has good taste picking Miguel for this. I hear those dreams that he doesn’t tell me and have been trying to get a plan going.”

“Looks like he took care of it for you.”

“He did. We’ll see what happens.”

“Okay. This should be interesting.”

Three days later Miguel walked over to Cyril and Ryan and said, “Come on Cyril. I got something to show you.”

“What is it Miguel?” Cyril asked quietly.

Miguel smiled and said, “You gotta come with me to get it. You’ll be back in time for Miss Sally and I’ll sit with you while we watch it.”

Cyril looked to his brother and Ryan nodded. “We’ll be back Ryan.”

“I know you will bro. I’ll save a couple of seats.” Then Cyril followed Miguel over to his pod.

“Which is your bed Miguel?”

“The bottom but you can sit in the chair perrito.” Then Miguel went through his locker and pulled out a small puppy stuffed animal. Cyril sat in the chair and waited patiently for Miguel.

Miguel sat on his bunk and placed the stuffed animal in Cyril’s hand.

“It’s a puppy, like me.” Cyril smiled and pet the stuffed animal.

Miguel smiled back and was thinking, “How can I seduce a man-child? He won’t understand.”

Miguel replied, “It is. I want you to keep it safe and you can show Ryan the gift in private but for now you can put it in your pants pocket.” He watched as Cyril nodded and put the toy in his pocket.

“No one else can know?”

“No one else. Only me, you and Ryan.”

“Okay. I won’t tell.”

“Now I’m going to try and explain a few things so you know what’s going on.” (And so I know what the hell I’m doing.) Cyril nodded his head and Miguel continued. He took Cyril’s hands in his and ran his thumbs over the lax fingers. Cyril turned the tables on Miguel and ran his fingers over his hands and Miguel sighed.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. We need to talk now.” Miguel said halting Cyril’s hands so he could think straight. When his heart slowed down a bit Miguel continued and explained a few simple things.

“So if you kiss me I can kiss you back?”

“Yeah Cyril but we’ll only do that if we’re in private.”

“Is this private?”

“Not for those things. I’ll need to check a few places and see if I can find us a place.”

“Okay.”

“Come on. Let’s go watch Miss Sally.” The two went back out into the quad and sat down in their usual casual stance.

After Miss Sally Ryan cornered Miguel and asked, “What’d you have to show my brother?”

“It’s just a small stuffed puppy. I told him he could show you.”

“What are you doing Alvarez?”

“Showing him the good side of love or at least sex. Startin’ slow. I can’t pull a Vern or even look at how Toby and Chris got together. He needs gentle hands no matter how much I want to throw him up against a wall and fuck him.”

“You’re not pulling my leg are you?”

“O’ Reily why would I do that? I like breathing right now. Now I need to go talk to your brother for a minute before we get locked down for the night.”

“Okay.” Ryan went up the stairs and leaned against the rail watching Miguel take his brother out of Em City.

Adebisi swayed over to where Ryan was standing and he asked, “Why is that little spic with your brother?”

“Don’t worry about that. It’s nothing.”

“With you guys it’s always something. I will figure it out.”

“Have fun.” Ryan said.

Miguel stopped in front of a closet and Cyril asked, “Are we going in there?”

“Yeah. I know you don’t like closets perrito but for now it’s the only private place we got.” Miguel said quietly while running one of his hands over Cyril’s hair.

“You’re not going to hurt me?” Cyril asked looking between the door and Miguel.

“No. No baby. I’m not going to hurt you. We’re just going to talk some more.”

“Okay.”

Miguel went in the closet first and Cyril followed closing the door behind him. The two stood across from the other and then Cyril put his hands on Miguel’s head rubbing gently as he moved them over his hair and down his cheeks and down to his waist. Miguel let him touch and was surprised that Cyril knew how to caress the skin to his liking. Miguel shivered and Cyril asked, “Are you all right?”

“I’m good Cyril. That feels really good.”

“Can I kiss you? Or can I only kiss you if you kiss me?” Cyril asked looking at Miguel’s mouth and neck.

“Sure just you can’t make any marks.”

“Okay.”

Cyril pulled Miguel closer and rested one of his hands on Miguel’s neck rubbing gently as he tentatively pressed his lips to Miguel’s. Miguel rested his hands on Cyril’s hips and started to return the kisses. When Miguel started to kiss him back Cyril closed his eyes and his mind shut down, his instincts took over after that. He pressed Miguel back against the wall gently and moaned quietly as he pressed his budding erection against Miguel’s hip.

One of Miguel’s hands went to Cyril’s hair and the other fumbled with Cyril’s zipper. Cyril tensed and Miguel pulled out of the kisses. “Cyril it’s okay. I’m just gonna help you take care of that. You’re not gonna get hurt remember.” Cyril nodded and helped Miguel pull his pants down.

“Can I help you?” Cyril panted.

“Sure.” The two repositioned themselves and Miguel helped Cyril get things started and worked Cyril too as he returned to kissing his new lover. Both moaned and started thrust against the other.

Cyril pulled away from their wet kisses and panted, “Feels good Miguel.”

“It does perrito. Fuck. Do that again.” Cyril ran his thumb over the head and massaged Miguel’s dick gently.

Both of their hands sped up and Miguel leaned against Cyril’s shoulder as he felt his orgasm takeover causing his mind to shut down and he started muttering in Spanish while keeping Cyril close. Cyril followed soon after Miguel finished and gave him a few more wet kisses. “That felt good.” Cyril breathed against Miguel’s body.

Miguel grinned and said, “It was. Now we have to clean up and get back to Em City for count.”

“Okay. Now this is private, nobody can know right?”

“No one. We want to keep feeling good right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then we can’t talk about it with anyone.”

“Not even Ryan?”

“No. He knows what we’re doing but he doesn’t need to know details.”

“I understand.” After they cleaned themselves up and made themselves presentable Cyril pulled Miguel into another kiss.

Miguel moaned into Cyril’s kiss and returned it before pulling away. “Baby we gotta go back. I’ll see if I can find us some time tomorrow.” Cyril grinned and Miguel said, “Now it has to look like we didn’t do anything except talk okay. I’m going to take you to your brother directly.”

“All right. How does this look work?” Cyril showed Miguel his bored with a bit of spaciness look.

“Yeah.” Then Miguel poked his head out of the closet and nodded back to Cyril that it was okay to come out. The two made their way back and Miguel kept one of his hands on Cyril’s neck under his ponytail. Before entering Miguel double-checked the look on Cyril’s face--just his usual lost puppy look which caused Miguel to grin to himself. He sauntered them across the quad and up the stairs to Ryan.

“Talk go well?” Ryan asked Cyril.

“Yeah Ryan.” Cyril replied leaning against the railing.

“Night guys.” Miguel said as he walked down to his pod.

Once lockdown was declared and everybody was locked away Ryan looked over Cyril’s appearance and knew his brother was more relaxed than he had seen him a while. Ryan sat in front of Cyril on his bunk and asked, “Was he gentle Cyril? Did he hurt you at all?”

“No. We’re good.”

“Did he tell you not to tell me what you two did today?”

“He said you would know but that I didn’t have to give you details because it’s private.”

“Miguel’s right. What you two do together is private but you’d tell me if he hurt you in any form?”

Cyril looked at his brother and said, “Yeah Ryan.”

“Okay bro.”

Several months later Miguel and Cyril were back in one of the closets kissing and touching the other. Miguel’s fingers found their way to Cyril’s hair and stroked it as he moved his kisses down to Cyril’s throat. Cyril’s fingers worked his t-shirt open and lifted Miguel’s chin. Miguel tried to speak but Cyril put his finger to his lips before leaning down and kissing his lover’s collarbone. Cyril moved his kisses down to Miguel’s nipples and lapped at them bringing them to pertness like Miguel enjoyed.

Cyril’s hands stroked Miguel’s sides and one hand pushed his scrubs down to his knees. Miguel looked down at Cyril resting on his knees stroking his cock to fullness. He moaned at the beauty and he whispered, “Baby you don’t have to do that.”

Cyril looked up and said, “I want to.” And to show his want he licked the underside of Miguel’s cock and he found Miguel’s fingers stroking his hair. He eased Miguel’s cock inside his mouth and kept a light suction going as he stroked it with his tongue.

Miguel leaned his head back against the wall and let Cyril pleasure him. He moaned and gasped his pleasure in Spanish. Cyril began to hum as he felt Miguel’s body tense up getting ready for orgasm. Miguel tugged gently on Cyril’s hair but he wouldn’t budge and caught the semen in his mouth as Miguel came hard. “Fuck perrito. So good.” Miguel gasped as he slid down the wall and took Cyril in his arms. Cyril tugged Miguel’s pants and Miguel lifted himself enough for his lover to redress him.

Miguel pulled Cyril into another kiss and tasted himself on and in his mouth and both moaned. Cyril went to stroke himself as they kissed but Miguel pushed his hand away. Miguel pulled out of the kiss and said quietly, “Lay back. I got you perrito.”

Cyril laid back on the floor and Miguel opened his pants up and pulled Cyril’s erection out. He watched the precum glisten and he stroked. “Miguel…feels good.”

Miguel smiled down at Cyril and said, “I’m about to make you feel really good.” He leaned down and lapped at the fluid. Cyril bucked his hips and Miguel rested one hand lightly on his hip to hold him still and then took Cyril into his mouth. He laced his fingers with one Cyril’s hands and started to suck and lick Cyril. Cyril groaned and gasped and as Miguel continued he used his free hand to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t scream. Miguel had explained to him that if they were too loud they could get in trouble so Cyril didn’t want them to get punished. He couldn’t cover his moans up too well though.

As he felt his own orgasm approach he let go of his mouth and gasped, “Miguel…ooohhh…” His fingers stroked the side of Miguel’s face and his other hand that was laced with Miguel’s clenched in warning. Miguel eased some of the suction and started to lick Cyril catching his come in his mouth like Cyril had for him. He cleaned him up and leaned up over Cyril. The two kissed some more before Miguel pulled away and said, “We have to get ready to go.”

“Just a few more minutes, please?” Cyril asked as he pulled him down on top of his broad chest.

“Okay. A few more minutes and then we gotta go.” Miguel got comfortable and rested on top of Cyril’s strong body. He wasn’t a little guy but Cyril was broader so he just rested. He didn’t realize he could be happy with someone like Cyril but once Cyril’s conscious brain shut down he was very much an adult human being and didn’t have many reservations when it came to aspects of sex or a good fight.

Cyril had his arms wrapped around Miguel and ran one hand along his back gently rubbing and him whispering what Miguel thought was nonsense. Cyril was speaking to him in an Irish lilt mixed with simple Irish Gaelic and English. He tended to do that when he was content and happy. “…cara…leannán…I love you Miguel.” Cyril placed a kiss on the top of Miguel’s head and sighed.

Miguel looked up and said quietly, “I love you too Cyril. What were you saying before that?”

“I asked Ryan to teach me some words from Ireland. Cara means friend and leannán means lover. That’s what you are right?”

Miguel chuckled softly and said gently, “Yes Cyril. That’s right. Now we need to go before they come looking for us and throw us in the hole.” The two stood up and put themselves back together and Miguel kissed Cyril again before pulling away.

They went back to Em City and Cyril went to sit with Ryan while he waited for Miss Sally to come on. Murphy saw the two come back into the quad and called Miguel over to the command post. Alvarez leaned against the stairs and asked, “What do you need Officer Murphy?”

Murphy leaned in close to Miguel and asked quietly, “I’ve noticed some changes between you and Cyril. He seems more settled and alert. What are you two doing?”

“Got somewhere private we could talk?” Miguel whispered glancing around the quad. His eyes stopped briefly on the O’ Reily brothers and found two both glancing his direction but no ill will in the air.

“Sure.” Murphy walked down the stairs and walked behind Miguel guiding him out into the hall and into a room on the side. With the door closed Murphy asked, “What’s going on?”

“A while ago Cyril came to me because he wanted help his brother couldn’t give him.”

“Help with what?”

“He’s an adult and he was lonely. His conscious mind might be that of a child to an extent but he shuts that off and he’s very much an adult.”

“You’re talkin’ circles Alvarez. Just spill it.”

“I spill and I’m going to the hole.”

“You’ve made good with the Irish so I don’t think I’d be able to do that even if I wanted to. Just tell me what the fuck you two do!”

Miguel looked at his exasperated look and paced. “He wanted to feel loved. He wanted to get over what Vern did to him but not have the violence of Toby and Chris.”

“So he wanted to have sex?”

“Yeah. He is a man after all and he does remember some of his experiences with women but he knows his options in here.”

“Why didn’t he go to one of the other Irish?”

“You think the Irish like him? Man you’re blinder than even I thought. They deal with him because they don’t want to be fucked over by Ryan. He’d do it in a heartbeat, someone fuck with his brother and it don’t matter what you are…” Miguel ran his finger across his throat making a slitting noise.

“How’d you make it through?”

“Ryan knows I wouldn’t hurt his brother. I know what it’s like to want some piece of humanity and that’s all Cyril wants. Someone not to treat him like a little kid.”

“Have you fucked him yet?”

“No. I go at his pace and he seems to initiate things when he wants to try them. He has a lot of shit in his head he can’t really communicate and it frustrates the hell out of him. People around here are seeing those changes and they really don’t want to mess with him. It seems he’s getting a few of his more adult like abilities back besides just wanting to be with someone who understands him.”

“It does seem like it and I’m a little worried that he gets enough of some of those back what he and Ryan would do around here.”

“You wouldn’t see it if they did take over Em City but they aren’t like that. Neither want that. Let Pancamo and Morales fight over that shit. They just want to find themselves on steady ground.”

“I believe you for the moment. I’m just warning you to be careful.”

“When am I not.” Miguel commented.

“Anyways I’m glad someone’s helping Cyril and Ryan out. They need it out there.”

“You’re welcome.”

“All right let’s get you back.”

Once Miguel was back in Em City Ryan came over and they went to Miguel’s pod. Ryan kept up the mutual respect show for the quad and when they entered he closed the door. “What is it Ryan?” Miguel asked as he laid on his bunk.

Ryan sat in the chair across from him and said, “Thanks for bringing my brother back to me.”

Miguel looked at Ryan and saw honesty in his eyes. “Your brother is a good man. He has his moments of confusion but when we’re together he does things out of instinct. Has he ever had sex with a man before?”

“You mean has he ever taken it up the ass besides what Vern did to him? Yes. He’s even fucked a guy or two but he always loved women just like myself.”

“You know we’re moving at his pace don’t you?”

“Yeah. He tells me some of what you guys talk about.” At Miguel’s shuttered look Ryan said, “He never goes into detail but tells me that he’s glad that you two are together. I don’t know what the fuck you two do but he’s doing much better.”

“Do you want to know what we’ve done so far?”

“No.”

Miguel chuckled and said, “Ryan O’ Reily doesn’t want information.”

“I trust you and Cyril loves you so I’ll let it alone.”

“You’ve been good to me too.”

“You’re helping me with my brother so until you fuck up beyond my ability to repair it then you know you’re safe for now.”

“I know O’ Reily. You warn me about once a month.”

“Just to keep you on your toes. Now I’m going to get back to my brother.”

“All right. See you later man.”

A week later Cyril was standing in a hallway waiting on Ryan when Vern and a few of the other Aryans surrounded him against a wall. Cyril just glared at Vern but kept to himself. He wasn’t afraid of him anymore. “Not going to call for your brother or that spic you’re fucking?”

“I’m not afraid of you anymore.” Cyril replied standing up straighter prepared for anything.

“You should be. Get him.”

Two of his sidekicks tried but Cyril just shook his head and got a cold look on his face. “Just you and me Vern. Let them watch to see if you can kick my ass.”

Vern looked at Cyril and saw a very angry adult, not a scared child like he first encountered. He also knew Cyril wouldn’t make a move first until he was physically threatened. “You’re not going to defend your spic boyfriend Alvarez?” Vern taunted.

“I’m right here Vern. Say what you want to say to my face.” Miguel replied stepping into the hallway.

“Spic boyfriend to save the day!”

“Leave Miguel out of this. Take a swing at me Vern. I know you want to. You going to let a retard beat you.” Cyril taunted him back.

“Cyril don’t. Don’t stoop to Vern’s level.” Miguel said from his spot against the wall.

“I’m not Miguel.”

“Having a lover’s chat while I’m trying to kick your ass.” Vern said bored.

“You haven’t hit me yet.” Cyril said. With that Vern moved to punch Cyril but Cyril was faster and twisted Vern’s arm behind his back. “Getting slow there.” Cyril said as he pushed Vern away. His men stepped away and Vern swung one wild punch that hit Cyril’s mouth. Cyril only took a few seconds to recover and started to wail on Vern.

A minute later Ryan came out of the room he was in and saw Cyril wailing on Vern while the Aryans and Miguel watched. He glanced at Miguel who just shook his head. The Aryans turned to Miguel and the second in command asked, “You going to get him off?”

“Sure.” Miguel sauntered over to Cyril and tugged gently on his hair. “Come on Cyril before we get in trouble.”

Cyril stopped hitting Vern but glared hard at the man and said, “Don’t touch, look, or talk our way or else I’ll finish this.”

“Come on perrito.” Miguel said pulling Cyril up.

As the three started walking away the second Rogers said, “After we take him to the infirmary we need to chat. No violence or anything on either side. Just a short chat.”

“Fine.” Ryan replied, “In front of our pod in an hour.”

“We’ll be there.” Then the groups dispersed and went to finish things before the meeting.

In the quad Ryan looked between the two and asked, “What the fuck was that back there?”

“Vern wanted the others to kick my ass. I told them only Vern and myself and then Vern got mad and hit my mouth. That’s when I did what I did. He was making fun of Miguel and you so I showed him.”

Miguel rested a hand in Cyril’s hair and said, “You did just remember you can’t hit anybody who says anything no matter how bad.”

“I know. I didn’t hit him until he hit me though.”

“That’s good perrito. Come on let me help you clean your hands up.”

A few minutes later Murphy went up to O’ Reily’s pod and opened the door. “What the hell are all three of you doing in here?”

“Chill Murphy. Miguel’s helping Cyril clean his hands.”

“What did you do Cyril?”

“Self defense Officer Murphy. Vern started to hit me first.”

“Why did he start to hit you Cyril?”

“He thinks I’m still afraid of him and I’m not.”

“Where’s he at?”

“They took him to the infirmary.”

“You know you should be in the hole for fighting but since I know you wouldn’t intentionally start anything with Vern or his gang then it’ll slide this once. As for you Alvarez you need to finish and step outside the pod if you don’t want any trouble.”

“Almost done.” Miguel said.

“I’ll give you five more minutes before coming back in here if I don’t see you by the railing.”

“Si Officer Murphy.” Murphy left the pod after that.

A moment later Miguel dried Cyril’s hands and Ryan said, “If you two want a private moment before Murph comes back that space between the bunks should do it. I’ll be outside.”

“Thanks Ryan.” Cyril said.

“No prob bro.” He patted Cyril’s back as he left the pod.

Miguel shuffled them into the small space between the beds and the wall and Cyril asked, “Can I kiss you now?”

“Si perrito.”

Miguel let Cyril stroke the back of his head as he leaned down and started to kiss Miguel gently. Miguel twisted his fingers in Cyril’s hair and deepened the kisses pressing their bodies flush against the other. As Miguel moved his kisses down Cyril’s throat Cyril groaned and pulled Miguel closer rubbing against him. “Feels good.” Cyril breathed.

“It does baby.”

Outside the pod Ryan leaned against the rail and only glanced at the two men every few minutes. Murphy came up the stairs and looked at his own lover. “You’ve grown soft when it comes to Alvarez.”

“Yeah well he’s helped me with Cyril and has brought back a small chunk of his reasoning skills and a few adult like tendencies. Give ’em a few more minutes.”

Murphy leaned next to Ryan and looked out over Em City. “Are you happy for your brother?”

“Yeah. He needs human touch just like everyone else.”

A few minutes later Miguel stepped out of the pod with his casual cocky stance and saw the two leaning against the rail talking quietly. Ryan glanced at Miguel and asked, “You good with what happened?”

“Yeah he did what he had to do. I told him that he proved his point and that he shouldn’t do it again. I’ll see ya in a bit for that chat.”

“All right.”

“What’s he talking about?”

“The Aryans want to have a chat with us three.”

“You’re not going to fight are you?”

“No they don’t want that. I think it concerns Vern and his treatment of Cyril.”

“A peaceful meeting with Micks, Spics, and the Aryans? Shit that’s history.”

“Just Miguel. They still don’t like the others.”

“Still it’s history.”

“I guess.” Ryan shrugged not seeing the importance, just surviving.

“I’ll leave it alone. I’ll see ya later?”

“Yeah. Miguel is going to be with him for Miss Sally and afterwards til mealtime.”

“I’ll get you later.”

“I’ll be lookin’ for you.”

An hour later Rogers and a couple of his men came up to Ryan’s pod. Ryan and Cyril stepped out and Miguel met them by the tables. “So what did you need to chat about?” Ryan asked looking over the Aryans.

Rogers held his hands up and said, “We just wanted to let you know that Cyril won’t be bothered by us ever again. Hell we don’t give a shit what he does but Vern is fucking crazy. He wants to prag him.”

“Cyril is not being pragged out to anyone especially not to you fuckers.” Ryan growled.

“We don’t want him. Cyril’s too fucking unpredictable. Only you and the spic seem to control him in any form.” Cyril moved closer to Rogers and growled. “Can you tell him to back off?”

“He ain’t going to bust you up just show Miguel an ounce of respect if you’re anywhere near us. That’s all he wants.” Ryan replied looking between the men.

“All right. Miguel come get him.”

Miguel stepped closer to Cyril and pulled him back gently. “So what the hell do you want?”

“Just that we’ll keep Vern off your backs if you keep Cyril under control.”

“You’ll keep Vern off our backs?” Ryan laughed. “How are you going to do that when he’s your leader?”

“We have ways O’ Reily. Just keep your brother away from him.”

“We have been and he’s still getting harassed.” Miguel said.

“Well we’ll make Vern listen.”

“Okay but if it comes to it I’ll let Cyril go with his threat.” Ryan said.

“Fine with us. Just wanted to let you know.”

“Bye bye.” Cyril said shooing the Aryans back down the stairs. They scattered and Cyril leaned against the railing like Ryan did and looked over the quad.

Ryan leaned against the railing next to Cyril and said, “You’ll behave right?”

“I told you I would Ryan. I don’t want to get into any trouble. Then I can’t see Miguel or you.”

“Okay. Well I need to go see Sister Pete for a bit.”

“But you’ll miss Miss Sally Ryan.”

“It’s okay. I’ll watch her tomorrow with you.”

“See you later Ryan.”

“I’ll be around by dinner.” Then Ryan left the two by the rail.

Miguel stood next to Cyril and said, “We’ll watch Miss Sally and then I’ll play cards with you until it’s time for dinner.”

“Can’t we go and have some private time?”

“Not with Ryan gone from the quad. We wouldn’t be able to leave as easily.”

“Then can we go back into our pod and kiss like we did a while ago?”

Miguel looked at Cyril and held his face in his hands. He said, “I would love that Cyril but without Ryan around it wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“Okay. We’ll play cards. Can we play go fish?”

“Yeah. We can play go fish and I’ll teach you another game.”

“What kind of game?”

“Another card game.”

"Okay let's play."


End file.
